Various techniques have previously been used to provide operators of motor vehicles such as automobiles and trucks with an improved view of their surrounding conditions during night driving or low visibility conditions (fog, smoke, snow, etc.). These techniques include using brighter illuminators (stronger headlights) or headlights with a visible light wavelength which has better penetrating power under low visibility conditions (yellow fog lights). The use of stronger headlights is limited by the negative effect which bright headlights have on approaching drivers. The use of yellow fog lights is an improvement, but its advantages are limited depending upon the absorption characteristics of the fog or other inclement weather condition which produced the poor visibility.
Active systems to assist automobile drivers such as radar have been considered but have generally been found to be unsatisfactory due both to the active emissions associated with these systems and their high cost to purchase and maintain. Long wavelength infrared detectors which operate in a range of eight to ten microns have also been proposed for use in motor vehicles such as automobiles or trucks. At the present time, the cost of a long wavelength infrared detector is still excessive for wide spread commercial use. Long wavelength infrared cameras do not detect or "see" visible color information such as brake lights and stop lights. Therefore, even if a long wavelength infrared camera and display system were available at a reasonable cost, it would not provide critical information needed by a motor vehicle operator.
A need has arisen for an improved video display of road conditions and operating environment for motor vehicles particularly during low visibility and night driving conditions. Frequently, during highway and freeway driving at night time, an automobile driver's range of vision will be less than the distance required for reaction time and braking time to safely stop the vehicle. Therefore, a need has arisen to provide automobile drivers and operators of other types of motor vehicles with an improved, cost effective video display of the road conditions in front of the vehicle and selected peripheral conditions.